Kaiju Wars: Bogal vs Hyper Gyaos
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Battle #2 of the Kaiju Wars series. The Shadow of Evil is attacking Monster Island, intent on having a feast, when the devourer of space attacks ten of the flock. Will the Hyper Gyaos make a feast of this new opponent, or will Bogal's appetite be too much. Find out in this installment of the Kaiju Wars series!


**Kaiju Wars: Bogal vs. Hyper Gyaos**

On the land mass known as Monster Island, a flock of Hyper Gyaos have invaded and are going after any monster that they can kill. Although many monsters were able to defend themselves, the flock of monsters was not going to be denied a feast. They kept popping out of thin air, as all the monsters stood their ground and destroyed any of the monstrous bats that got too close to them.

One Hyper Gyaos turns its sites on Godzilla Junior, and gives chase of the young creature. Junior tries to out run his attacker, but the Gyaos fires its sonic cutter beam at the young Godzilla's feet in order to get a clean killing blow. However, after just a few sonic cutters got too close, a barrage of purple energy blasts strike the young monster.

The Gyaos goes higher into the air and surveys the area as the monster known as Bogal comes marching from behind a mountain before approaching the young monster. As the bipedal monster nears Godzilla Junior, the Hyper Gyaos fires his sonic cutter at its new target. Bogal moves out of the way to see what the noise is, causing the sonic cutter to strike Junior's head.

Seeing the blood from the now dead corpse, Bogal screeches in anger that her meal has been taken away from her. The Gyaos flies towards the unusual creature, as the monster bat didn't notice the creature's tail extending. The extended tail quickly wraps around the demonic bat and delivers a current of electricity though the beast.

Bringing the bat closer and dropping it in front of her, the sides of Bogal stretched out and envelop the shadow of evil. Within ten seconds, the "jaws" return to their original position and Bogal pats her stomach, satisfied with the meal. Turning around, the unique beast finds nine Gyaos staring at her.

Bogal's eyes widen, looking at a feast in the making in front of her while the Gyaos see their own feast. Two of the Gyaos fire their sonic cutters at the beast, slicing through Bogal's skin. The space being screeches in pain as the three of the Gyaos take to the air and another of the shadow of evil rushes over to deliver bites to Bogal.

Unfortunately, Bogal catches the Gyaos charging at her in her "jaws", killing and digesting the monstrous bat within seconds. The Gyaos cry out in surprise, having not seen a creature with an ability like this before. One of the bat monsters takes flight to get reinforcements, but Bogal fires energy blasts from her hands and blow the creature's head off.

The Gyaos in the air fire their sonic cutters at the space being, but Bogal teleports behind one of the grounded Gyaos. Before she can get her "jaws" around it, the Gyaos turns around and fires its sonic cutter, slicing into the creature's body. Bogal takes some steps back, as one the airborne monsters flies behind her and knocks the space being down.

Two of the Gyaos quickly rush over to the downed monster and bite down on Bogal, drawing the being's blue blood. Bogal screeches in agony as the two demon bats rip chunks of flesh from the space being. Bogal teleports a short distance before getting up from the ground, with blood flowing from the wounds on her left leg and right shoulder. As one of the airborne Gyaos flies over her, Bogal fires her energy blasts and blows the Gyaos apart.

The last four grounded Gyaos look at the space being, as the two that bit into Bogal squawk at the others. One of the Gyaos with blue blood lining its jaws takes flight and flies at the space being. At the last minute, the "jaws" of Bogal wrap around the flying Gyaos and it gets digested in seconds. During these few seconds, the two airborne Gyaos fire their sonic cutters, easily slicing through Bogal's skins.

As one of the airborne Gyaos fly behind the space being, Bogal extends outward and wraps around the monstrous bat's neck. Pumping electricity through her tail, Bogal fires the energy blasts at the three ground Gyaos as they scramble to get into the air. As soon as the three Gyaos join the still airborne shadow of evil, the bat monster still wrapped by Bogal's tail has the back of its head blown apart by the electricity.

Releasing the dead body, Bogal teleports behind one of the airborne Gyaos and grabs the beast as they fall to the ground. Teleporting twenty-five meters above the monstrous bat, Bogal lands on the Gyaos moments after the bat hits the ground. One of the three remaining Gyaos opens fire with its sonic cutter, but Bogal teleports away and the sonic cutter slices through the downed monster's head.

The last three Gyaos can't seem to find the space being, until one of the bat demons is blasted apart from behind. The last shadows of evil fly in different directions to avoid being hit by the energy blasts, but they can't get a hit on the space being with their sonic cutters. As Bogal teleports around, one of two Gyaos flies low and gets behind her and bites down onto the space being's right leg.

As Bogal screeches in agony, the Gyaos rips off some flesh and causing the space being's blue blood rushes to the ground. Bogal quickly turns around and has her "jaws" wrap around the second to last Gyaos and eats it. Moments after her "jaws" return to their position, Bogal starts to fire barrages of energy blasts at the Gyaos, who retaliates by firing its sonic cutter. After scoring a few sonic cutters on the space being, the Gyaos has its wing blasted off by a barrage of blasts.

Bogal quickly walks over to the wounded Gyaos, who fires a sonic cutter and hits the space being's wounded right shoulder. Seeing that the attack caused his enemy to step back, the Hyper Gyaos starts firing sonic cutters at Bogal's wounds and causes more blue blood to pour from the wounds. After half a minute of this, Bogal has had enough and fires her energy blasts, blowing the shadow of evil's head off.

Sick of the bat monsters, Bogal goes over to the body of Junior and lightly kicks the body. Finding the monster to be dead, Bogal turns to the ocean and walks away from the battlefield, with her blood still flowing from her wounds.

An hour later, Godzilla enters the area and sees all the dead Gyaos that weren't eaten with fatal wounds. Then the king saw his son's body and goes over to it. Bending over his son, Godzilla tries to get him to wake up to no avail. As he gets back to his full height, Godzilla finds a trail of blue blood going off in one direction. Wanting revenge for the death of his son, Godzilla follows the trail of blood to the sea.


End file.
